Boy's Road
by AsiliaDarkhell
Summary: Ce qu'il y a de pire pendant les vacances, ce sont les longs trajets en voitures... Notre joyeuse bande de garçon pourra vous le prouver !


Ah, les vacances ! Tout le monde aime ça ! A la plage ou à la montagne en famille, en amoureux ou seul pendant un week-end ou bien toute une semaine en camping ou dans une maison peu importe les projets, les vacances c'est bien ! On peut se détendre, s'amuser, se reposer, ou juste profiter ! Mais, il y a une chose que tout le monde déteste, et qui va de pair avec les vacances.

Le voyage.

Des heures interminables de voitures, de trains ou d'avion, le mal des transports, et autres inconvénients. C'est encore plus chiant à plusieurs ! Non, peu de personne aime les voyages qui précèdent et terminent les vacances. Vraiment personnes ! Beaucoup ont des raisons, ayant de douloureux souvenirs de leurs voyages. Mais je crois que personne n'a jamais vécu un si terrible voyage que celui que je vais vous raconter dans cette histoire…

-Luffy, bredouille Franky. Tu es sûr de vouloir emmener Chopper ?

-Bien sûr ! Il aura peur tout seul !

-Je pensais que tu allais le faire garder pendant nos vacances.

-Par qui ? Mes frères viennent avec nous et je refuse de confier mon chien à quelqu'un d'autre !

Et surtout pas à son grand-père ! Il lui a laisser Chopper un week-end une fois, Garp lui a fait tellement de promenade qu'il avait perdu quatre kilos. Quatre kilos ! En deux jours ! Déjà que le petit Chopper n'est pas bien gros… Du coup, il avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui en vacances, les filles ne voulant pas le prendre avec elles dans le train.

-J'aurais voulu prendre le train avec Nami-san et Robin-chan, gémit Sanji.

-On aurait tous préféré prendre le train, grogne Zoro.

La perspective de se retrouver entre mecs pour une longue journée de voyage n'enchantait que très peu de monde. En fait, seul Luffy et Ace semblaient heureux à cette perspective. Le petit groupe à prévu un voyage entre amis, et ils ont réservés une grande maison de vacances au bord de la mer. Mais voilà, même si Franky a une grande voiture, elle ne possède que neuf places, et ils sont onze. Il fut donc décider que Nami et Robin iraient en train, et que les garçons les rejoindront là-bas avec les valises et le chien.

Quand je dis « il fut décidé », je veux dire que Nami a décidé.

-Je pense que ça va être un très long voyage, souffle Sabo.

-Tout le monde à bord, ordonne Franky. On va être en retard sinon !

Brook monta à l'arrière avec Sabo et Marco. Ace, Luffy et Usopp s'installèrent au milieu. Franky s'installa au volant, Zoro et Sanji s'installant à l'avant à côté de lui. Le blond essaya de régler le GPS tandis que Franky fait reculer la voiture, manquant de justesse la boîte aux lettres.

-Comment marche ce truc, peste Sanji.

-T'es empoté ou quoi, marmonne Zoro. Faut taper l'adresse de la maison.

-Ouais, mais où ? T'as qu'à le faire toi si tu sais !

Le vert se saisit de l'objet, parvenant à rentrer l'adresse. Un chemin apparut, avec le petit logo qui représente leur voiture. Il lança un regard fier au cuisinier, lequel lui offrit en retour un doigt d'honneur. Zoro se pencha pour installer le GPS de sorte que Franky puisse voir le trajet. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils quittèrent la ville et s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute.

-Je m'ennuie, gémit Luffy.

-Ça s'était à prévoir, rit Ace.

-On pourrait jouer à un jeu !

-Si tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

N'ayant pas d'idées, le petit brun supplia Usopp de trouver un jeu. Ce dernier attrapa un sac qu'il avait tenu à garder avec lui, refusant qu'il soit placé dans le coffre avec les autres. « C'est un kit de survie » avait-il expliqué. Personne ne comprenait son intérêt, mais si ça pouvait rassurer leur ami qu'il l'ait avec lui, alors autant le lui laisser. Usopp sortit un paquet de cartes.

-Qui pour un sept familles ?

-Moi, s'exclame Brook.

-T'es le meilleur Usopp, rit Luffy.

Ils jouèrent à sept, même si ce n'était pas évident vu qu'ils sont en voiture. Franky conduisait et Sanji n'avait pas voulu participer. Les autres commencèrent donc une partie de 7 familles. Sans surprise, Luffy la remporte haut la main.

-T'es beaucoup trop fort, se plaint Usopp.

-Je suis sûr que t'as triché, grogne Zoro. T'as pas arrêté de me prendre mes cartes !

-En même temps, je les voyais d'ici, se moque Marco.

Le vert ignora les ricanements de Sanji à côté de lui et demande une revanche. Il fit bien attention à ne pas laisser les autres voir ses cartes, mais rien à faire. Luffy réussi quand même à gagner. Après une dizaine de parties, Ace poussa un soupire de défaite.

-J'étais à deux doigts de gagner cette fois !

-Les gars, intervient Brook. Il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Ouais t'as raison, répond Sabo. Comment ça se fait que Luffy ait huit familles ?

Après avoir recompter au moins vingt fois, ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait effectivement huit familles différentes. Usopp regarda son paquet de cartes, incrédules. Il y a pourtant écrit « sept familles » dessus… Sanji passa sa tête entre les sièges, demandant d'un air moqueur.

-Ça fait dix parties que vous jouez, et vous captez seulement maintenant qu'il y a une couille dans le truc ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus que je sache, réplique Zoro.

-Je ne jouais pas moi. C'est quoi ton excuse !

-Sinon, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, soupire Brook.

D'un doigt il désigne la fenêtre, et d'un même mouvement, tous regardèrent dehors. Mais personne ne comprit de quoi voulait parler Brook. Il n'y a rien de spécial dehors, hormis qu'il y a vraiment peu de voiture, et que la route n'est pas goudronnée. Et accessoirement, il y a des champs.

-Euh, on est plus sur l'autoroute, demande Ace.

-Je croyais qu'on devait éviter les petits patelins, s'étonne Marco.

-Franky, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, s'exclame Sanji.

-J'ai suivi le GPS, voilà ce que j'ai fait !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pesta à l'encontre de l'objet, essayant de le régler de sorte à retourner sur l'autoroute. Zoro sortit une carte de la portière, la dépliant. Lui et Sanji commencèrent à chercher sur le plan où ils se trouvent, le vert retraçant le chemin qu'ils ont pris avec son doigt.

-Bah on est arrivé, s'étonne-t-il.

-Non imbécile, grogne Sanji. On est ici ! Même sur un plan t'arrive à te perdre !

-N'importe quoi, c'est que ce plan est nul ! Tout est mal indiqué !

-Du coup on est où, demande Luffy.

-Quelqu'un veut des chewing-gums, propose Usopp.

Il commença une distribution de chewing-gums, pendant que Sanji essaye de retrouver l'autoroute, et l'endroit où Franky a tourné. Finalement, il y parvient et poussa un petit cri de victoire, faisait se plaindre Zoro.

-Dans combien de temps seront-nous à nouveau sur l'autoroute, demande Sabo.

-Une dizaine de minutes, le rassure Sanji.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, projetant tout le monde sur le siège avant. Luffy se retrouva avec la tête coincée entre les sièges de Zoro et Sanji, lesquels essayèrent de le décoincer tandis qu'Ace et Usopp tiraient le petit brun en arrière. Voyant qu'ils n'y arrivent pas, Marco se pencha par-dessus le siège pour aider.

-Comment ta tête a pu se coincée là, s'emporte Zoro.

-Il s'est passé quoi avec la voiture, demande Brook.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir.

Franky sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le capot, d'où une épaisse fumée noire apparait. Il jeta un coup d'œil, poussa un sifflement agacé, et retourna dans le véhicule. Au moment où il prit place sur son siège, la tête de Luffy se décoinça et il fut projeté en arrière.

-Je suis libre, hurla-t-il de joie.

-Tu vas bien, s'inquiète Ace. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!

-Non ça va.

-Alors la voiture, demande Zoro.

Franky secoua la tête négativement.

-Le moteur a un problème. On ne peut pas rouler comme ça.

-La poisse, soupire Sanji.

-On devrait appeler un dépanneur, propose Marco.

-Pas question qu'un inconnu touche à mon bébé !

-Franky, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Tu n'as pas d'outils sur toi, tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même !

Malgré qu'il n'eût pas envie de laisser sa précieuse voiture entre les mains d'une personne qu'il ne connait pas et en qui il n'a pas confiance Franky fut obligé de reconnaitre que ses amis avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, alors il valait mieux demander l'aide d'un professionnel. Il appela donc un réparateur. Après plusieurs tonalités, une voix retentit.

-Merci de ne pas raccrocher. Nous vous mettons en contact avec un dépanneur le plus tôt possible.

Une petite musique commença, faisant pousser un soupir exaspéré à l'ensemble des passagers. Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire de leur journée que d'attendre que quelqu'un se décide à prendre leur appel. Franky posa son téléphone sur le tableau de bord, penchant sa tête en arrière.

-On n'est pas partit, grogne-t-il.

-Elle est cool leur chanson, sourit Luffy.

-Je t'en supplie, murmure Sabo. Ne chante pas.

Evidemment, le petit brun commença à chanter, ou plutôt crier, les paroles avec une joie que personne ne partage. Bientôt, Chopper se mit à faire de petits bruits pour accompagner son maître. Usopp sortit un cache-oreille de son sac, poussant un soupire de bien-être après l'avoir mis sur sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien. Marco, Ace et Sabo le regardèrent avec envie.

-Je vais t'accompagner Luffy, s'exclame Brook.

-Pitié, gémit Sanji. Que quelqu'un prenne notre appel….

-Merci de ne pas raccrocher. Nous vous mettons en contact avec un dépanneur…

-Ta gueule, cri Zoro.

De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles tous durent supporter le trio Luffy/Brook/Chopper et cette horrible chanson qui passait en boucle, parfois coupé de la voix qui leur demandait d'attendre et de ne pas raccrocher. Seul Usopp n'entendait rien, se félicitant d'avoir pensé à prendre avec lui son kit de survie.

-Ça pourrait être pire, sourit faiblement Sabo.

-Je ne vois pas comment, peste Zoro.

-Ace pourrait chanter avec eux.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au brun, qui fut victime d'une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie. Il ronflait, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre à cause des cris des trois autres énergumènes.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-Bonjour. Dépanneur Express, que puis-je faire pour vous ?!

-Quelqu'un, s'exclame Zoro.

Tout le monde se redressa, surprit par la nouvelle voix. Franky attrapa le téléphone, pendant que Sanji agitait les mains en l'air, remerciant le ciel pour la fin de ce calvaire. Ace se réveilla en sursaut, le regard vide.

-Gné, marmonne-t-il. Il se passe quoi ?

-Nous sommes tombés en panne dans les champs le long de l'autoroute 6, explique Franky.

-Ne bougez pas, j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure.

Il raccrocha et tout le monde poussa une exclamation de joie. Ils seront bientôt sauvés !

* * *

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'il vienne ici, déclare Zoro.

-Pourquoi, l'interroge Sanji.

-Parce que je vais le tuer dès que je vais le voir !

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils attendent le dépanneur. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé, leur envoyant de temps en temps un message pour les assurer de son arrivée prochaine. Il faisait une chaleur horrible, et tous étaient avachis sur leurs sièges. Chopper couinait de temps en temps dans le coffre. Luffy en revanche, ne perdait pas son énergie, déversant un flot de paroles impressionnant.

-Faites le taire, supplie Ace.

-T'es à côté de lui, fait quelque chose, lui réplique Sabo.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis trop occupé à me boucher les oreilles.

N'en pouvant plus, Sanji se détacha, enjamba Zoro, passa son bras à côté du siège et parvient tant bien que mal à ouvrir la portière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy, l'incitant à sortir d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Va te défouler dehors !

-D'accord !

-Ne te perd pas, lui ordonne Zoro.

Le petit brun sauta hors de la voiture, commençant à courir partout. Si avec ses hurlements, le dépanneur ne les trouve toujours pas, alors il n'y a plus d'espoir… Franky poussa un profond soupire en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Il avait reçu un nouveau message de leur pseudo sauveur.

« Surtout ne bougez pas ! »

-Où veux-tu que j'aille…

-Il est con lui, peste Usopp. On est bloqué ici. Même si on voulait partit ou ne pourrait pas !

-Surtout qu'on veut partir, soupire Marco.

Zoro regarda sa ceinture de sécurité, se demandant s'il pouvait étrangler le dépanneur avec. Sans déconner, ils ont regardé sur le plan, et il n'y a qu'un seul chemin qui longe les champs de l'autoroute 6. Comment ce type fait-il pour ne pas les avoir retrouvés, après plus d'une heure de recherches ?! Soudain, il sentit une odeur bizarre.

-C'est quoi ça, demande-t-il.

-Je suis sûr que c'est le chien, grogne Franky. Il a dû pisser dans la voiture.

-On aurait dû le faire sortir, soupire Marco.

-On n'aurait pas dû l'emmener en premier lieu !

-C'est Ace qui lui a dit oui, dit Sanji.

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond, outré.

-Il m'a fait ses yeux larmoyants !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui laisser adopter un chien !

-Je lui ai dit de demander à Sabo ! Mais il ne sait pas dire non !

-Ça va être ma faute si le chien a pissé dans le coffre, peste le blond.

-C'est Zoro qui lui a proposé de l'emmener, intervient Usopp.

-Faux, réplique le vert. Luffy ne m'a jamais demandé ! Il a fait croire que ça venait de moi !

Lui, il n'était même pas d'accord avec le fait d'avoir un chien ! Oui parce que même s'il vit avec Luffy, le brun ne pense JAMAIS à lui demander son avis pour quoi que ce soit ! Il s'est réveillé un matin, Chopper était là, il n'a pas compris d'où il sortait. Bah il se trouve que Luffy a demandé à tout le monde sauf lui (même le cuistot, c'est tout de même un comble !) pour adopter un chien, personne n'a pu lui refuser, et Chopper est entrer dans leur vie.

-Zoro, ordonne Franky. C'est votre chien alors fait quelque chose !

Tout en marmonnant des injures à voix basse, Zoro sortit de la voiture, s'approchant du coffre. A peine l'eut-il ouvert que Chopper se jeta dans ses bras en couinant. Zoro attrapa un sac dans lequel ils ont rangé les affaires du petit chien, en sortant de quoi lui donner à boire. Puis il constata l'étendue des dégâts.

-Alors, demande Brook.

-Je vous rassure, il n'a pas pissé. Mais il a vomi.

-Il a QUOI, s'emporte Franky en se retournant.

-T'inquiète, je vais nettoyer.

Luffy arriva en courant, prit Chopper et repartit jouer dans les champs avec le chien. On pouvait apercevoir sa tête de temps en temps. Une fois son travail terminé, Zoro retourna s'assoir dans la voiture. Ils patientèrent encore un bon quart d'heure avant que Luffy ne vienne taper à la fenêtre.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un camion qui s'approche.

A peine le dépanneur sortit de son camion qu'il y remonta aussitôt. Zoro était sortit de la voiture pour lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, il fut contraint de retourner s'assoir pendant que Franky gère avec le dépanneur. Ce dernier s'excusa de son retard, puis commença l'inspection du moteur.

-T'es stupide marimo, s'emporte Sanji. Si tu le tue, on fait comment ?!

-Franky aurait réparé le moteur, réplique le vert.

Ce fut ce qui arriva lorsque, face à l'incompétence de ce retardataire, le bleu décida de s'en occuper lui-même, lui empruntant ses outils pour réparer le moteur. Une fois sur que la voiture marche à nouveau, le dépanneur fut abandonné sur le chemin, et le petit groupe se remit en route.

-Nous voilà de retour sur l'autoroute, souffle Sabo.

-On a déjà perdu pas mal de temps.

Ils devaient initialement retrouver les filles en début d'après-midi dans la maison. Maintenant, ils ne pourront pas arriver avant le début de soirée, au minimum. Il était bientôt midi, et tout le monde commençait à avoir faim. Finalement, ils décidèrent de faire un arrêt dans une aire de repos. Franky s'engagea sur le parking et gara la voiture.

-On ne traine pas trop, ordonne Sanji. On achète à manger et on revient ici. On ne laisse pas Chopper tout seul trop longtemps.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la boutique. A peine eurent-il mit un pied à l'intérieur du petit magasin qu'une sonnerie stridente retentit, faisant se boucher les oreilles à toutes les personnes présentes.

-C'est quoi ça, hurle Sabo pour se faire entendre.

-C'est le système de sécurité de la voiture, répond Franky.

Marco jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçut un groupe de trois hommes qui tentent d'ouvrir la voiture au plus vite, jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour d'eux. Il tapota l'épaule de Franky pour attirer son attention, lui montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

-On vole notre voiture.

-Mon bébé, hurle Franky.

-Nos valises, hurle Ace.

-Chopper, hurle Luffy.

-Quoi, hurle Usopp qui n'a rien comprit.

Zoro et Sanji sortirent les premiers du magasin. Le blond avait piqué le kit de survie de Usopp. Fouillant dedans, il trouva un boomerang, qu'il jeta sur les trois hommes qui avaient commencé à s'enfuir. Ils tombèrent au sol, et Zoro leur sauta dessus, un gros bout de bois dans les mains.

-Touchez pas le bébé de Franky, nos valises et mon chien !

-Est-ce un cri de guerre, marmonne Sanji.

Chacun des trois voleurs reçu un joli coup de bâton sur la gueule, avant de partir la tête basse. Franky ouvrit la portière de la voiture et parvient à arrêter l'alarme. Une exclamation de soulagement générale fut entendue. Après avoir bien verrouillée la voiture, le petit groupe retourna dans le magasin, ne voyant pas un véhicule en tout similaire au leur se garer juste à côté d'eux.

Plus tard, Ace sortit du magasin, une boîte de Pocky dans la main. Il poussa un bâillement, sentant une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie arriver. Il grimpa dans la voiture et s'y endormit sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne voiture. Une petite vieille grimpa à l'avant redressant ses lunettes sur son nez parce qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas grand-chose. Elle démarra au moment où le reste du groupe sortit du magasin.

-On se dépêche de partir, ordonne Sanji. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

-Je vais conduire un peu, propose Zoro.

Franky s'installa à la place de Zoro, et Luffy prit la place de Sanji. Le blondinet passa derrière, aux côtés de Usopp. Brook avait échangé de place avec Marco, laissant le blond près de la fenêtre. Alors que Zoro démarre, Sabo regarda autour de lui puis demanda d'un ton inquiet.

-Où est Ace ?

-Il est sorti du magasin avant nous, dit Marco. Il a dû vouloir tenir compagnie à Chopper et s'est endormit dans le coffre.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

-Ça lui ressemble bien de faire ça, ricane Luffy.

Zoro fit reculer la voiture, se fiant au GPS pour sortir du parking, parce qu'il n'y a aucune flèche ou panneau pour le faire, et que tous lui ont expressément demander de ne pas se faire confiance. Il suivit les ordres du GPS, qui lui indiqua gentiment.

-Allez tout droit.

-Il se fout de moi ! Il y a un mur devant !

-Ce GPS est inutile, peste Franky.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à quitter l'aire de repos, la voiture de la vieille dame sur leurs talons.

-La vieille derrière nous à la même voiture, s'exclame Luffy.

-Quelle coïncidence amusante, renchérit Brook.

Alors qu'ils s'engagèrent à nouveau sur l'autoroute, le petit brun se sentit soudain très mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro, mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne fait rien, c'est Franky qui va lui retomber dessus.

-Zoro…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de faire pipi…

-T'es sérieux ?! On vient de quitter l'aire d'autoroute !

-Mais je n'avais pas envie avant !

Tandis que Franky supplie Luffy de tenir, et que Sanji cherche une autre aire d'autoroute avec l'aide de Usopp sur la carte, Marco regarda par la fenêtre avec ennuie. Ce voyage était terriblement épuisant. La prochaine fois, peu importe ce que dira la jeune Nami, il ira en train lui-aussi. Et s'il doit payer toutes les places du wagon pour être sûr de passer le trajet seul (seul avec Ace bien sur…) alors il le fera. Mais plus jamais de voyage comme ça ! Soudain, alors qu'une voiture les double, un détail attire son attention.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter rapidement, dit-il.

-Me dit pas que tu veux aller aux toilettes toi aussi, gémit Sanji.

-Non, mais ce serait une bonne idée que cette grand-mère s'arrête avec nous.

-Celle qui vient de nous doubler, demande Zoro.

-Pourquoi, ajoute Sabo.

-Je viens de voir Ace dans sa voiture.

Luffy explosa de rire, Sabo se donna une claque sur le front, Sanji soupira, Franky pleura, Brook ne comprenait rien, Usopp gémit et Zoro appuya sur le champignon. Il fallait absolument rattraper la vieille ! Cette dernière vit qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle, alors elle accéléra aussi, effrayée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout putain, s'emporte Zoro.

-Elle pense qu'on veut lui rentrer dedans ou une merde du genre je suis sûr, peste Sanji.

-Elle remarque une voiture qui la suit, mais pas qu'un inconnu dort dans sa bagnole, s'étonne Marco.

-Entre Ace et Luffy, murmure Sabo. Un jour je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque…

Usopp fouilla dans son kit de survie, poussa un cri victorieux lorsqu'il trouva un gyrophare de police. « Pourquoi a-t-il un gyrophare dans son sac » fut la question silencieuse que tout le monde se posa. Mais bon, une fois de plus le brun a tiré la solution de son sac.

-Si on met ça sur le toit, elle pensera que nous sommes des policiers, et elle se rangera sur le côté !

-T'es géniale Usopp, s'exclame Sanji.

Il allait pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le brun lui tendit le gyrophare. Sanji fixa l'objet sans comprendre pourquoi Usopp voulait lui donner. Puis la réalisation le frappa et il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pas question !

-Si on s'arrête, on va la perdre, explique Usopp. Il faut que quelqu'un monte sur le toit pour mettre le gyrophare.

-Fait-le toi !

-J'ai trop peur.

-Je viens avec toi si tu veux, propose Sabo.

C'est ainsi que les deux blonds se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la voiture, à 130 kilomètres/heures, essayant de ne pas se faire emmener par le vent. S'il avait pu le faire à voix haute, Sanji aurait hurler ce qu'il pensait à Usopp (et ce n'était pas très joli à entendre) mais comme il avait peur de bouffer des insectes, il garda la bouche fermée.

-Dépêchons-nous d'en finir, pense-t-il.

Alors que Sabo le tenait pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas, il fit de son mieux pour attacher le gyrophare au toit de la voiture, appuyant sur le bouton pour l'allumer. Immédiatement, une lumière tournoya, et un bruit strident se fit entendre. Les deux garçons sourirent, victorieux.

Et puis le dos d'âne.

_Boum Bam Boum_

-C'était quoi, demande Brook.

-Sanji et Sabo qui sont tombés du toit, explique Marco.

-Ils sont morts, interrogent d'une même voix Zoro et Luffy.

-Ils sont accrochés à la voiture.

Sanji tenait la voiture, et Sabo tenait Sanji. Les deux garçons avaient envie de hurler, mais les insectes, alors ils ne dirent rien. Des gens passèrent en voiture, les regardant incrédules. Sabo leur fit signe de poursuivre leur route sans se soucier d'eux. Finalement, la petite vielle s'engagea sur une aire d'autoroute et ils la suivirent. Les deux voitures se garèrent et Luffy se mit à courir.

-Pipiiiiiii !

-J'ai cru mourir, lâche Sabo entre deux respirations.

-Plus. Jamais. Ça.

-Désolé les gars, s'excuse Usopp en récupérant son gyrophare.

Ace sortit de la voiture, accompagné de la vieille, et il fixa ses amis en clignant des yeux. Il venait de se réveiller, et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était dans le mauvais véhicule, et dans une autre aire de repos. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, sourit Sabo. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble.

Une fois Luffy revenu, ils retournèrent tous en voiture et reprirent leur route. Cette fois c'est définitif, plus question de faire un arrêt ! Ils ont perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Malheureusement pour eux, qui dit après-midi sur l'autoroute par une belle journée d'été, dit embouteillage.

-C'est une blague, peste Zoro. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-On va crever de chaud ici, gémit Brook.

-On fait un jeu, s'exclame Luffy.

N'ayant plus trop envie de jouer aux cartes, ils optèrent pour un jeu de devinette classique. Luffy devait penser à quelque chose, et les autres allaient lui poser des questions pour deviner à quoi il pense. Le petit brun réfléchit longuement, puis tapa dans ses mains en riant.

-C'est bon !

-Est-ce une personne, demande Ace.

-Oui !

-Célèbre, interroge Sabo.

-Non.

-Elle est dans cette voiture, propose Brook.

-Oui…

-Brune ?

-Non.

-Blonde ?

-Non.

-Marimo, s'exclame Sanji.

-Oi ! J'ai un prénom bâtard !

-C'est lui ! A toi Sanji, cri Luffy.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. Finalement il trouve et les questions s'enchainèrent. Ce n'était pas une personne, ni un animal. C'était un objet du quotidien, qui se trouve dans la maison, mais qui n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans la chambre, ni dans le salon.

-Il reste la salle-de-bain, réfléchit Marco.

Sanji hocha la tête.

-Du papier toilette, s'exclame Luffy.

-Non.

-Une baignoire, propose Usopp.

-Non.

-Merde, s'exclame Zoro.

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition ! Il y a eu un accident à quelques mètres devant. On ne pourra pas avancer si les conducteurs n'ont pas fini le constat.

Soupir désespéré général. Même Chopper poussa un grognement qui pouvait paraître pour une plainte agacée. Marco, plus calme et sage que les autres, demanda à tout le monde de rester calme, car c'était la seule chose à faire. Tous admirent qu'il avait raison, mais après avoir fait trois mètres en une demi-heure, il y eu pétage de plomb collectif.

-Je vais devenir fou en restant ici, gémit Brook.

-Je suis devenu fou déjà, grogne Ace.

-Je l'étais bien avant aujourd'hui, réplique Luffy.

-Tu te vantes de ça, s'étonne Sanji.

-Il y en a ras-le-cul, cri Zoro. Je prends un autre chemin !

Il tourna brusquement, s'engagea sur une autre route pour quitter l'autoroute. Tout le monde fut secoué par la soudaine accélération, et le pauvre Usopp fut écrasé par le poids de Sanji et Ace sur lui. Le blond s'excusa pour le coup de coude dans le nez, puis se rapprocha des sièges avant.

-T'es complètement fêlé marimo ! Tu vas nous tuer !

-Tu vas très bien si tu peux encore geindre comme un cochon.

-Je vais t'éclater la tête !

-Tu sais où tu vas, s'inquiète Sabo en regardant dehors. Je ne suis pas sûr de la route que tu emprunte.

-Faites-moi confiance ! Je vais nous faire gagner du temps !

Ils zigzaguèrent sur des routes mal goudronnées pendant un long moment. A chaque sursaut de la voiture dû à un nid-de-poule ou a une bosse, Usopp priait le seigneur d'épargner leurs vies. Ace plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, et son visage devient soudain très pâle, ce qui inquiéta son mec et son frère à l'arrière.

-Zoro ralentit, le supplie Sabo.

-Ace va dégueuler, ajoute Marco.

-Pas dans ma voiture, s'emporte Franky.

Ace fit signe à Usopp de lui refiler son sac, ce que le brun refusa catégoriquement. Sanji parvient tant bien que mal à ouvrir la fenêtre de la voiture, forçant Ace à passer sa tête dehors. Luffy, en entends les bruits que faisaient son aîné, déclara d'une voix enfantine.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a personne derrière nous.

Ace ramena sa tête dans la voiture quelque secondes, juste le temps de dire entre deux respirations difficiles.

-Il y avait.

-Merde…

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dû penser, ricane Marco.

Finalement, après une heure a déambulé dans des chemins incertains, ils furent de retour sur l'autoroute. L'embouteillage était encore là, et après un coup d'œil, tous purent constater qu'ils étaient revenus au même endroit.

-Ton détour de merde n'a servi à rien, peste Sanji.

-On a juste perdu une heure, soupire Usopp.

-Il y a plus l'accident au moins, tente de dédramatiser Zoro.

-J'ai faim maintenant, renchérit Ace.

-Je vais t'attraper quelque chose dans le coffre, propose Sabo.

-T'es fou ! Tu pourrais avoir un accident !

-En avançant à deux kilomètres heure ? T'inquiète, je pense avoir encore assez d'équilibre pour survivre à ça.

Le blond se détacha et se pencha par-dessus les sièges pour atteindre les sacs de nourriture dans le coffre. Chopper lui lécha joyeusement la main en le voyant, faisant rire Sabo. Finalement, il parvient à récupérer quelque chose qu'il donna à son frère.

-Merci !

-Le GPS propose un autre itinéraire, déclare soudain Franky.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'écouter le GPS, après toutes les merdes qui leur sont arrivées par sa faute ? Zoro trancha, s'engageant sur la route choisit par l'objet. Ils contournèrent l'embouteillage par derrière.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, demande Sanji.

-J'essaie et on verra bien si ça marche.

-Je ne le sens pas trop bien personnellement.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien sourcils en vrilles. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on a déjà fait.

* * *

-Santé Robin !

-Santé Nami.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre en riant joyeusement. Elles étaient arrivées dans la nouvelle maison, et avait tout préparer pour l'arrivée des garçons. Puis elles se sont confortablement installées sur des transats pour les attendre. La rousse regarda sa montre, faisant la moue.

-Un problème, demande Robin.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas là. C'est inquiétant, ils devaient arriver en début d'après-midi, mais il est déjà 16 heures…

-Tu as raison, il doit y avoir un problème.

Elles se regardèrent longuement, s'interrogeant sur les raisons du retard de leurs amis. Après avoir réfléchit, Robin laissa échapper un rire amusé, ce qui surprit son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Je pense savoir pourquoi ils sont en retard.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Avec un clin d'œil, la brune expliqua.

-Ils ont dû laisser Zoro conduire.

* * *

-T'es vraiment le roi des cons, hurle Sanji.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, réplique Zoro. Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

-Savoir quoi ?! Qu'en suivant ton putain de GPS, on allait revenir au début de l'embouteillage alors qu'on en avait parcouru la moitié ?!

-Ne commence pas à gueuler parce que je vais gueuler aussi !

-Vous gueulez tous les deux, fit remarquer Marco.

Luffy explosa de rire, trouvant tout cela décidément très amusant. En effet, en suivant le chemin indiqué par le GPS, le petit groupe s'est retrouvé au bout de l'embouteillage. Ils étaient donc revenus en arrière, rallongeant leur temps de trajet de deux heures, d'après les informations du GPS. Ils ne seront pas arrivés avant 18 heures minimum. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

-T'es à contre-sens marimo !

-N'importe quoi, ce sont les autres qui roulent à l'envers !

-Tous ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Jusqu'où va ta mauvaise foi ?!

-Passez-moi la carte, ordonne Sabo. Je vais trouver une autre route !

Usopp lui tendit la carte, que le blond déplia. Avec l'aide de Marco et Brook, ils trouvèrent un chemin qui passait dans la forêt, mais qui permit de contourner l'autoroute Avec un peu de chance, ce serait plus cours que de rester dans les bouchons, même si le trajet devait normalement être plus long. Zoro tourna pour suivre l'idée des deux blonds.

-Arrête-toi sur le côté, ordonne Sanji.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui conduis maintenant !

Le vert s'exécuta, en ayant assez de conduire. Il voulait se reposer maintenant. Sanji passa devant, prenant la place de conducteur. Luffy était à côté de lui, laissant Zoro dormir contre son épaule. Franky à prit la place de Sanji, laissant Usopp entre lui et Ace. Appuyant sur le champignon, Sanji suivit le chemin de forêt.

-Quelqu'un a eu la même idée que nous, fit remarquer Brook.

Malheureusement, à cause de l'instabilité de la route, il était interdit de doubler, et apparemment le petit groupe n'avance pas assez vite du point de vue de ce conducteur, qui roula vraiment très près d'eux. Sanji le regarda dans le rétroviseur, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il veut quoi cet enfoiré !

-Que t'avances plus vite, explique Zoro.

-Il se fout de moi ! Ce n'est pas une Lamborghini qu'on a ! Puis ce n'est pas l'autoroute ici ! Si je vais plus vite, on va avoir un accident !

-Ignore-le, dit Sabo pour le calmer. Il finira par arrêter.

Mais il faut croire que les idiots sont difficiles à faire changer d'avis. Franky ne quittait pas le conducteur des yeux, de peur que ce dernier ne défonce l'arrière de son bébé. Sanji, qui était déjà fatigué de ce voyage et sur les nerfs depuis un moment, sentit la rage bouillir en lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et offrit au conducteur derrière lui un joli doigt d'honneur. Ce dernier sortit la tête de la voiture et hurla.

-Avance plus vite pépé !

-Je vais lui détruire sa poubelle, marmonne le cuisinier.

-Je te vois venir Sanji, grogne Franky. Hors de question que tu freines pour lui faire la peur de sa vie ! Tu vas abîmer la voiture et causer un accident !

Le cuisinier voulu répliquer, mais c'est vrai que freiner maintenant n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. A la place, il regarda Usopp dans le rétroviseur.

-Passe ton sac à Luffy.

-Pourquoi, demande le brun.

-T'occupes, fait ce que je te dis.

Peu rassuré, Usopp accepta quand même et donna son kit de survie à Luffy. Le petit brun commença à fouiller dedans, proposant divers objets à Sanji. Le blond secouait la tête à chaque fois, poussant une injure à voix basse chaque fois que le conducteur derrière le klaxon.

-Contient-toi Sanji, se répète-t-il mentalement.

-T'en penses quoi de ça, demande Luffy.

-Bien ! Donne-le-moi !

Le brun donna à Sanji de petites billes de couleurs, que le blond jeta dehors sans regarder. Les petites choses entrèrent en contact avec la voiture derrière, explosant. Elles se révélèrent être des bombes de peintures, qui colorèrent de toutes les couleurs la belle voiture de luxe noire. Le conducteur passa à nouveau la tête par la fenêtre, l'air agacé.

-T'as osé pourrir ma caisse, espèce d'enflure !

-Passe-moi la branche Luffy.

-Tiens.

Pourquoi Usopp a une branche dans son sac ? Mystère… Toujours est-il que cette dernière se retrouva envoyé en plein dans le visage de ce mauvais conducteur qui se la raconte un peu. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, puisqu'il continua à klaxonner de plus en plus, gueulant des injures à l'encontre d'un Sanji au bord du meurtre.

-Luffy. Allume-ça pour moi veux-tu.

-T'es sûr, bredouille Sabo.

-Il l'aura bien cherché ce con, peste Ace.

Luffy craqua une allumette et Sanji balança quelque chose par la fenêtre. Zoro, qui n'avait pas vu de quoi il s'agissait car il somnolait, interrogea les autres.

-Il a jeté quoi ?

-Des pétards, répond Marco.

Des bruits semblables à des coups de feu se firent entendre. Le connard derrière freina brusquement, croyant à de véritables tires de pistolet. Sanji accéléra pour le semer derrière eux, satisfait de s'être débarrassé de ce gêneur. Il allait sûrement prendre un autre chemin, trop effrayé par les coups de feu.

-Faut pas te chercher quand t'es en colère, ricane Zoro.

-Au moins, il ne nous collera plus au cul, soupire Marco.

Le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement. Aux environs de 18 heures, ils atteignirent enfin leur petite maison de vacances, retrouvant les filles et passant une soirée des plus agréables, mangeant tout en se racontant des histoires, comptant à Nami et Robin cet étrange voyage qu'ils ont vécu, puis allant se coucher tard pour une nuit bien méritée.

Si seulement…

-Bordel, cri Sanji en freinant brusquement.

Tout le monde fut projeté vers l'avant. Heureusement, Luffy ne fut pas coincé cette fois, car il n'y a pas de sièges devant lui. Cependant, Chopper atterrit soudainement sur les genoux de Marco, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Comment t'as pu te retrouver là ?!

-Il a du grimper sur les valises, et le freinage a fini le trajet pour lui, dit Sabo.

Doucement, les deux blonds parvinrent à remettre le petit chien dans le coffre, lui offrant de l'eau et des caresses réconfortantes. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus, ce long voyage…

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté comme ça Cook ?!

-Ours.

-Hein ?

-Il y a un ours devant la voiture.

Tout le monde put constater un bel ours brun d'un mètre cinquante et pesant environ 500 kilos, juste devant la voiture, les fixant sans vraiment avoir l'air de se soucier d'eux. Incrédules, ils restèrent un moment immobile, regardant l'animal comme s'il allait se mettre debout, retirer sa tête pour révéler qu'il s'agit d'un homme déguiser.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde nous tombent dessus aujourd'hui, demande Sanji.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un ours d'aussi près, s'extasie Luffy.

-J'aurais voulu me passer de cette expérience, ironise Ace.

Maintenant, le problème était de savoir comment s'en débarrasser. L'ours bloque la circulation, et ne semblait pas du tout pressé de partir. Avec un soupire, Sanji demanda à nouveau son kit de survie à Usopp. Il commença à fouiller dedans quelque chose qui pourrait éloigner l'ours.

-Si on avait les pétards, je les aurais utilisés pour lui faire peur, mais je les ai déjà jetés à l'autre connard.

-Utilise autre chose qui fait du bruit, propose Franky.

-J'ai faim, gémit Luffy.

-Attend je vais te donner quelque chose, répond Sabo.

Sanji poussa un cri de victoire, sortant du sac un corne de brume. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture, priant pour que l'animal ne lui saute pas dessus pour lui arracher le bras. Il ordonna à tout le monde de se boucher les oreilles et appuya sur le bouton.

_~Pffiu_

-Waouh, je n'ai rien entendu, s'exclame Ace.

-C'est normal, peste Sanji. Elle ne marche pas !

Il regarda la bouteille et lu l'inscription « bruit modéré ». Qui a eu la bonne idée de créer une corne de brume à bruit modéré ?! Une corne de brume, c'est pour faire beaucoup de bruit, et celle-ci n'en fait pas, car c'est une corne de brume à bruit modéré ! Et le pire, c'est que Usopp a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'acheter ça pour son kit de survie ! Dans quelles circonstances peut-on avoir besoin d'une corne de brume à bruit modéré ?! Pour une fête silencieuse ?! A un concert de muets, écouté par des sourds ?!

-Ce truc est inutile !

-Essaye autre chose, le presse Brook.

Fouillant dans le sac de Usopp, Sanji trouva un appareil photo. Bon, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher… Il bidouilla les paramètres, puis se pencha par la fenêtre. L'animal tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne sembla pas le considérer comme un danger, l'ignorant simplement.

-Très bonne idée Cook, ironise Zoro. Il va être tellement timide qu'il s'enfuira pour pas que tu le prennes en photo. Ou alors tu espères qu'il te signe un autographe.

-La ferme marimo. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il prit la photo, et la lumière aveuglante du flash fit gémir tout le monde. Même Sanji eut un mouvement de recul, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir voir correctement. Mais l'animal n'a toujours pas bougé, et l'explication à cela était sur la photo.

-Il a tourné la tête, déclare Marco.

-Je dois recommencer !

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, signifiant que l'appareil n'avait plus de batterie. Puis l'écran devient noir, et pas moyen de l'allumer. Sanji demanda de nouvelles piles, mais Usopp lui expliqua que cet appareil là se recharger avec une batterie interne, et qu'ils pouvaient la brancher à l'allume-cigare de la voiture. Sanji s'exécuta, et ils patientèrent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il y eu un pourcent de gagné.

-A ce train-là, s'emporte Zoro, on y est encore demain !

-Trouvons un autre plan.

Ils essayèrent de lui balancer de l'eau avec un pistolet à eau, mais l'ours a juste reculer, de sorte que la portée de l'objet ne fut pas assez puissante pour l'atteindre. Sanji jura que l'ours lui avait adressé un sourire moqueur. Ace proposa à Luffy de chanter, pensant que ça éloignerait l'animal. L'ours s'est simplement assit, agitant sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Il a l'air d'apprécier, étonnement…

-C'est désespérant, gémit Sanji.

-Sabo, j'ai encore faim !

Le blond se pencha par-dessus les sièges, fouillant dans les sacs pour trouver de la nourriture.

-Marimo, vas-y !

-Quoi vas-y ?

-Sort de la voiture et fait partir l'ours !

-T'es malade ?! Je ne veux pas crever ! Fais-le, toi !

-Je ne peux pas, je conduis. Et je suis sûr qu'il aura peur de toi et tes quatre tonnes et demie !

-Je pèse à peine 75 kilos !

-On s'en fou ! Débarrasse-nous de cette chose !

Bien que réticent, Zoro sortit tout de même de la voiture, s'approchant de l'ours d'un pas hésitant. L'animal, qui était toujours assit, le regarda avec curiosité. Zoro essaya de prendre un air effrayant et autoritaire, pointa la forêt du doigt.

-Hors de ma vue, ordonne-t-il d'une voix dure.

La seconde suivante, il courrait autour de la voiture en criant, l'ours le poursuivant. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la portière pour grimper à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas être fauché par l'une des grosses pattes poilues du carnivore. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il grimpa sur le toit, et l'ours ne put pas l'atteindre. De toute façon, il ne fut plus intéressé par lui, reprenant aussitôt sa place avant que Sanji n'ait pu en profiter pour partir.

-Tu vas bien marimo, demande-t-il.

-Dès que je peux descendre de là, je t'étripe ! T'auras préféré être bouffer par l'ours !

-Mais oui marimo, bien sûr. Bon, on a besoin d'un autre plan.

-J'ai trouvé de la viande, s'exclame Sabo.

-Ouais, cri Luffy. De la viande !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'engloutir cependant, Sanji la lui prit des mains, priant pour ça marche. Sinon, il aura l'ours et Luffy comme problèmes… Il jeta la viande par la fenêtre. L'ours sentit l'odeur et se précipita dans les buissons, cherchant la nourriture.

-On fonce, ordonne le blond. Accroche-toi marimo !

-T'es sérieux ?!

Sans rien ajouter, le cuisinier appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur, et la voiture démarra en trombe. Zoro parvient à s'accrocher au dernier moment, ouvrant la bouche pour engueuler Sanji. Il s'étouffa avec des insectes. Une fois sûr qu'ils se sont bien éloignés de l'ours, Sanji arrêta la voiture pour laisser Zoro descendre.

-T'as un truc entre les deux, se moque le blond.

-C'est ça rigole !

-J'espère qu'on va passer une fin de voyage plus calme, soupire Ace.

Il fit une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie pour le reste du trajet. Ils virent leur maison de vacances deux heures plus tard, et un hurlement de joie commun fut poussé. A peine garé, tous se précipitèrent hors de la voiture, sauf Ace qui dormait encore. Nami et Robin vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclame la rousse.

-Si vous saviez ce qu'on a vécu, soupire Usopp.

-C'est plus de mon âge, ironise Marco.

-Gné, se réveille Ace.

-Je veux câliner Chopper et manger de la viande, hurle Luffy.

Il ouvrit le coffre, récupéra son chien et courut dans la maison en riant.

-Comment peut-il avoir autant d'énergie, s'étonne Sabo.

-Et si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé, propose Robin.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la petite maison, Luffy en sortit soudainement, l'air effrayé. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le petit brun déclara d'une voix paniquée.

-Je n'ai pas fermé la porte de la maison !

Franky, Sanji, Usopp et Zoro se mirent à lui courir après, lui hurlant que ça aurait été une très bonne idée s'il le leur avait dit AVANT de partir. Marco les ignora, aidant Ace à sortir de la voiture. Finalement, ils appelèrent Garp pour qu'il aille fermer la porte de chez eux le lendemain.


End file.
